


Lipstick

by mylittleiceball



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Kissing, Levi is wearing lipstck, Lipstick, M/M, Moaning, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleiceball/pseuds/mylittleiceball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you've enjoyed it! :3</p></blockquote>





	Lipstick

It’s red. You can see how beautiful it shimmers when you’re close enough. It matches with his skin around his soft lips you can tell that it was made for him. Only him. He was born for this. He can’t take his hungry eyes from those perfect lips. He wants to eat them up, but he can’t. It drives him crazy not to be allowed to touch or kiss his lips. Lust grows up inside him. His heart beats faster and his face turns red. His breathing becomes heavier. But all his attention is on these red lips. Levi’s lips.

  
All he wants is one deep kiss. He knows when he’s trying to kiss him it’ll be over. But he can’t hold back anymore. He’s trying to reach at them, but Levi pushes him back on the soft bed and puts one finger on Eren’s lips. He smirks and leans closer. He feels the warm breathing on his own lips. He closes his eyes and waits for the kiss. Nothing. Then he hears Levi whisper: ‘You drive me crazy. I can see the lust in your eyes. Your passion for my lips.’

  
Eren moans and bites his own lips. He opens his eyes and looks deep in Levi’s eyes. ‘Kiss me’, he moans with his rough voice. At that moment he feels the soft and warm lips on his own. He moans and feels Levi’s tongue opens his mouth for him. Levi enters him immediately and sucks his tongue. He moans louder and his breathing becomes harder. 

Levi breaks the kiss.'Look at you. It’s all over your lips now’, he breathes out and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it! :3


End file.
